Devil's Playground
by Caroaimezoe
Summary: Quand l'amour se donne au plus offrant, il ne peut y avoir de confiance, et sans confiance, peut-il vraiment y avoir de l'amour? Raphael n'est-il qu'un papillon, butinant trop prés d'une plante carnivore? Ce n'était pas du tout la mission qu'on lui avait confiée. Human AU, Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Raphael resserra son imperméable, mal à l'aise dans ce costume inhabituel chez-lui, étant plus accoutumé à sa veste de cuir ou à son uniforme. Mais, s'il voulait entrer chez Ikebana, incognito et donc, en ressortir vivant, il n'avait pas le choix, sans compter la pluie diluvienne. Heureusement, il arriva en vue du club. La façade était sobre et ne semblait pas dissimuler un lieu de plaisir et de perdition. Lieu où il devait passer la soirée. Il se ressassa mentalement la fable inventée en admettant que quelqu'un soit assez curieux pour le questionner à son sujet.

Il se nommait Peter et était comptable chez Sony. Raphael trouvait cette histoire ridicule. Il n'avait absolument pas l'air d'un comptable, mais selon son chef c'était la meilleure des couvertures. D'où aussi ses lunettes stupides, à écailles de tortue, qui ne cessaient de devoir remonter sur son nez. De toute évidence, pour ses patrons, un comptable devait porter des lunettes, cela allait de soi.

Tout, en fait, pour ne pas avoir l'air d'un sergent du NYPD, travaillant comme agent double. Le commissaire Hamato voulait à tout prix coincer, ce type, Oroku, dont le nom revenait parfois, lorsqu'ils interrogeaient des suspects.

Suspects qui, étrangement, mourrait dans les deux jours suivant leur confession, accréditant l'intuition que Oroku Saki était un homme puissant, avec des relations.

Le commissaire voulait en avoir le cœur net. Cet Oroku Saki devait contrôler beaucoup plus que ce club de strip-tease, certes très sélect, mais tout de même. Selon Hamato, Oroku tirait les ficelles du crime à New York, mais pour le coincer, ayant de toutes évidence le bras long, ils devaient user de prudence. Raphael avait été choisi car, il venait de changer de préfecture, suite à son déménagement. Son visage, donc, ne serait pas associé à celui d'un policier connu. De plus, il avait fait ses preuves. Il était reconnu comme ne perdant jamais son calme en cas d'urgence. Expert en arts martiaux et excellent tireur, en cas de danger, il pourrait se défendre. Bien entendu, il n'avait pas son revolver de service sur lui, chaque client étant scrupuleusement fouillé, mais il se sentait confiant sur ce point de vue. Plusieurs au bureau, s'étaient recrié sur le danger de cette mission, mais Raph aimait les frissons du danger, lui et s'était porté volontaire.

Ce n'était pas comme si, maintenant, quelqu'un l'attendait à la maison.

Il n'y avait que ce costume ringard et ce col de chemise qui l'étouffait. La soirée serait longue. Il n'avait rien contre les bars, mais entre amis, durant un billard, avec un T-shirt. Pas ainsi attifé, sans instruction précise encore. Il avait de l'initiative et n'était pas étranger aux bars de danseuse, mais le flou autant de ce qu'il pouvait ou non faire, dans un lieu dont on ne connaissait pas la véritable fonction le rendait perplexe. On ne lui avait demandé que de ramasser des infos, des preuves, des témoignages. Cela serait sa première mission dans ce genre. Habituellement, il intervenait plus pour du tapage nocturne ou des trucs du même acabit.

Pour coincer Oroku, le bureau n'y avait pas été de main morte, quoique sans exagérer, pour ne pas attirer la suspicion. Raphael n'était qu'un comptable qui gagnait 75 000$ annuellement. On lui avait fourni une carte MasterCard au nom de Peter O'Neil, ainsi que de fausses cartes d'affaires au même nom. On lui payait son abonnement annuel pour entrer au club de 600$ et, dans leur grande générosité, son compte de dépense, par soir, était de 100$, ce qui pouvait donner grosso-modo, 5 à 6 consommations durant la soirée. Le but, évidemment, n'étant pas que Raph se saoule et encore, moins qu'il se paye des danses. Il devait demeurer alerte.

De toute façon, bien qu'il ne dédaignât pas l'alcool, il avait le plus grand dégoût des travailleurs du sexe, donc, cela ne lui manquerait pas. L'idée même d'une fille qui se frottait sur lui, prétendant le plaisir, alors qu'elle ne voulait que lui soutirer de l'argent, lui répugnait.

Soudain, il se rappela Lisa et se rembrunit, Mais il était devant le portier maintenant et donc refoula le souvenir frais de sa rupture douloureuse.

Il entra sans difficulté et passa au vestiaire ou, tranquillement, il tendit l'horrible imperméable. Il se tourna ensuite vers l'accueil où il se présenta comme un nouveau client et posa quelques questions, bien qu'il sût tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir. Instinctivement, il demanda si, advenant le cas que le club ne lui plaise pas, s'il pouvait se faire rembourser son abonnement annuel. Cette tactique, d'homme incertain, devait le rendre encore plus insoupçonnable, selon lui.

Cela n'empêcha pas que le Japonais, après avoir encaissé l'argent, lui posât de très pointilleuses questions, dont ses cordonnées et pour finir, pourquoi venait-il là précisément.

« Ma copine des deux dernières années m'a largué », jeta-t-il, et la véracité de son affirmation du paraitre dans son visage car le commis s'inclina, pour lui remettre un bracelet, tout en tendant le bras vers le rideau de soie pourpre.

« Je suis confiant que notre club saura vous redonner le sourire, monsieur O'Neil. Bienvenue. »

Sans rien dire, Raphael traversa le rideau et, malgré y avoir été préparé, ne put s'empêcher de trouver un charme exotique à l'endroit, se sentant transposé dans un Shanghai coquin des années 30. L'ampleur de l'endroit, de l'extérieur, était difficile à juger, mais de l'intérieur, c'était de même, un autre rideau de brocart rouge foncé, cachant sans doute une autre pièce, où peut-être un autre rideau en cachait une seconde, sans compter l'ombre de le la rampe de l'escalier, menant sans doute à l'étage, où Dieu seul sait ce qui s'y déroulait.

Une charmante hôtesse, dans un costume d'un désuet exquis, le conduit au bar, puisqu'il était seul et s'accoudant familièrement au comptoir de granit, il regarda d'un air absent le menu au filigrane alambiqué. Perplexe devant l'ambiance de choix, chaque cocktail étant beaucoup trop sophistiqué pour lui, il commanda un n'importe quoi avec du gin. Le bar était particulier, les bouteilles mises en valeur comme s'il était dans un laboratoire de chimie. On lui tendit, à son grand étonnement, malgré qu'il n'en montrât rien, un magnifique verre qui semblait en cristal authentique, contenant une liqueur au reflet lustré comme celui d'un bijou.

« Devil's Playground. Offert par la maison aux nouveaux clients, » annonça le barman.

Comme d'habitude, il remarqua que son air de « je m'en foutisme » attira l'attention et le barman le questionna.

« T'es nouveau, non? Je t'ai jamais vu ici. », demanda-t-il.

Raphael, succinctement raconta la fable, sans trop en révéler à la fois, ne voulant pas que cela paraisse un récit appris par cœur. Il venait de San Francisco et il venait d'arriver à New York, ayant eu une meilleure offre. Sa copine n'avait pas aimé Manhattan et donc, était retournée sur la côte ouest.

Cela, c'était presque vrai. Sauf que, en fait, Lisa ne l'avait largué que pour son patron, un dentiste, faisant le triple de son salaire et donc, en termes d'Ouest, elle n'était qu'au New-Jersey. Sa promotion, en tant que sergent, mais dans une autre préfecture, avait sonné le glas de leur relation chevrotante dans les derniers mois.

Il prit son temps avant de consommer un second verre, prenant le temps d'étudier l'environnement et la clientèle, composée d'hommes et de femmes bien mis, tout en conservant un air détaché. Ce club était le seul de toute la ville à offrir des spectacles de cette qualité pour les deux sexes. Des hommes et des femmes dansaient pour tous, en public et en privée, pour une clientèle triée sur le volet. Ce fait seul pouvait expliquer l'opulence de cet Oroku, mais pas sa puissance.

Raphael continua d'observer, mine de rien, acceptant, surpris, d'acheter un paquet de cigarette à la vendeuse ambulance, qui semblait sortie d'un film d'avant-guerre.

Le stage était à peine plus vaste que celui d'un club régulier, mais très à l'écart des autres tables. Tendre la main, pour caresser une cheville au passage, y était ici impossible. De toute façon, il avait déjà envisagé cinq malabars faisant sans doute office de videurs, éparpillés dans la salle.

L'ambiance a première vue était suranné, mais ce n'était que de surface. Un système de surveillance à la fine pointe de la technologique balayait le club. De même, un IPad était intégré à chaque table, de ce qu'il pouvait voir du bar.

« Tu peux t'asseoir à une table. Tu as le bracelet des membres. L'hôtesse a assumé que, étant seul ou nouveau, tu ne connaissais pas encore les choix au menu. »

Raph repoussa son verre nonchalamment, signifiant vouloir un remplissage. Le barman s'exécuta.

« Ah ouais? Tu peux me mettre au parfum? » demanda-t-il d'une voix trainante à la pointe de maussade, mais il réalisa son erreur. Sa question avait peut-être été trop direct. Le barman répondit un simple « Tu verras » et alla s'occuper des autres clients au bar.

Justement, les lumières baissèrent légèrement et les premières notes d'une musique sensuelle se fit entendre. Il identifia tout de suite « Erotica » de Madonna et roula des yeux devant cette musique kitch. Soudain, du plancher, deux danseurs surgirent, un homme et une femme, habillés de cuir, parmi des volutes de fumées, qui paraissaient violettes de par l'éclairage.

Les premiers instants, Raphael, tout en sirotant son second Devil's Playground, resta froid. La fille portait un masque de chat, mais, de par sa tournure filiforme, Raph pouvait dire immédiatement qu'elle était asiatique. L'homme, un splendide spécimen, nota-t-il immédiatement, malgré lui, ne portait que des boxers bleu pétrole, moulant sans doute les plus belles fesses de la création.

Le duo entama une danse érotique si intense, mettant en scène une lutte de pouvoir, qui captiva son attention. Ses deux danseurs, il devait bien l'admettre, bien qu'il n'y connaisse rien, étaient remarquablement doués, la sensualité prenant vis avec leurs mouvements. Par contre, leur visage, du moins celui de l'homme, le seul qu'il voyait, étaient inexpressifs ou sinon, sérieux. Le jeune homme, à peine majeur, avait des cheveux noirs ailes de corbeau et des yeux bleu clair, sous des cils si longs que Raph suspecta le maquillage. Le contraste pâle et sombre, était attrayant, tout comme son corps sans défaut. Raphael n'était pas étranger à l'amour au masculin, bien que l'ayant assez peu pratiqué. Il y avait eu des années qu'il n'avait pas eu envie d'une personne du même sexe que lui, mais ce jeune homme avait, dans son allure, quelque chose d'envoûtant. Chacun de ses gestes était irréprochables, aussi élégant qu'un poème et un appel à la sensualité la plus bestiale, à la fois.

A un certain moment, la fille prit un fouet qu'elle fit cascader le long de la chute de rein du jeune homme et la gorge de Raphael devient sèche. La voix du barman, retentit, lui remplissant un troisième verre, sans attendre de signal.

« Leo et Karai font toujours un bon show. Ils sont très en demande. »

Raphael, ravalant sa salive, incapable de quitter le couple sur scène des yeux, demanda :

« Pour dégager un tel magnatisme, ils sont sûrement un couple, non? »

Le barman secoua la tête.

« Non. Frère et sœur, Pas biologiquement » ajouta-t-il devant le sursaut de Raphael, « juste de façon nominative. »

Justement, la fille se faisait arracher son masque par le mâle, reprenant le pouvoir et il constata effectivement qu'elle était Orientale, ce qui n'était pas le cas du jeune homme, malgré ses yeux légèrement en amande. Il lui mettant une lame sous la gorge et léchait et mordillait son cou et Raphael se sentit trop à l'étroit dans ses jeans. Jamais il n'avait vu une scène aussi érotique. Les dents du garçon brillaient, blanche, contre sa langue rose et Raphael, avec un frisson de plaisir anticipatif, remarqua qu'il avait un piercing à la langue, qui titillait sur scène la gorge de sa partenaire.

« Si tu les veux, tu peux les faire venir à une table. Ou dans une cabine. »

Raphael, hypnotisé malgré lui, demanda combien. Après tout, il pouvait arrêter de boire et prendre la danse, peut-être, était-il en train de se convaincre, trop subjugué par le corps mâle avec la souplesse d'une liane et la férocité d'une panthère.

« À la table, cela sera 60$ les deux, pour la durée d'une chanson ou 35$, un seul d'eux. En cabine, cela sera un peu plus cher…si tu veux les voir de plus près et tranquille. » expliqua-t-il, la voix lourde de sous-entendu.

Raphael, à l'énoncé de la somme, au même moment que la danse finissait, s'ébroua. Il était en mission, merde! Pas pour s'amuser.

Le barman lui souffla rapidement, se méprenant sur son silence.

« Si tu trouves cela dispendieux et tu n'en veux qu'un seul, je te conseille Leo. Il met beaucoup plus de cœur à l'ouvrage et est plus complaisant. Mais tu es seul juge », ajouta-t-il, prudemment.

Raphael eu la vision étourdissante de ce bel inconnu lui taillant une pipe derrière les rideaux cramoisis. Sa bouche sensuelle semblait faite pour cela. Il imagina la barre de métal, si froide, parcourir son membre, si chaud… Puis, il s'ébroua. Il méprisait les putes et tout être de cet acabit. Et il était en service commandé, bon dieu!

« Bah, peut-être une autre fois. J'suis pas d'humeur ». répondit-il en haussant les épaules, d'un air faussement détaché.

« C'est toi qui voit! », répondit le barman, d'un air indifférent.

Raphael, sans rien ajouter, porta à nouveau le verre à ses lèvres. Sans doute, un homme ayant payé 600$ de carte de membre, ne pouvait se payer que quelques cocktails, sans avoir l'air suspect, se convainquit-il. Cela allait nuire à sa couverture et le commissaire Hamato espérait des résultats probants dans les prochaines semaines. Nouveau, il ne voulait pas décevoir. Mais, il ne savait ce qui risquait d'être le plus embarrassant, de la table ou de la cabine. Il ne se sentait pas à l'aise ni seul, ni en public. Il opta donc pour un moyen terme, qui moralement était acceptable et qui le rendrait moins suspect.

« Le type, Leo, je peux lui offrir à boire? »

Le barman haussa les sourcils, mais acquiesça.

« Ce qui lui plait, alors! »

Le barman sourit, préparant un verre.

« Leo boit peu, mais est très sélectif. Comme avec ses clients. »

Sans qu'il sût pourquoi, il sentit quelque chose lui retourner l'estomac à la mention des clients du beau mâle. Était-il vraiment en train de payer à boire à un prostitué?

Le barman lui tendit un breuvage aux reflets de jade, mais avant qu'il ne puisse l'en empêcher, il fit signe au jeune danseur, qui venait de descendre du stage, de s'approcher.

Raphael se mordit les lèvres. Il n'était nullement d'un naturel timide, mais en mission, peu dans son élément, plus d'action, il ne savait comment interagir avec ce beau mâle qui s'avançait avec la grâce d'un félin.

Il devait jouer le jeu.

« Leo, ce client t'offre ton cocktail préféré. » annonça le barman, les laissant seuls. Le jeune danseur se laissa alors glisser sur le tabouret voisin à celui de Raphael, allongeant un bras languissant vers le verre.

« Merci… » susurra-t-il, ses yeux bleus insondable fixé sur lui, attendant Raph ne savait quoi. Mais le jeune homme, jugeant qu'il avait peut-être démontré assez de reconnaissance, prit le verre en main sans poser de question, faisant tournoyer le liquide dans son récipient cristallin. Son visage était jeune, très pur, ce qui confirma son hypothèse que le jeune homme était à peine majeur, s'il l'était. Puis, sous l'observation muette, le regard bleu perça entre les cils ourlés, en coulisse, avec une finesse étrange chez une personne que Raphael aurait de prime abord jugé intoxiquée ou décatie.

« Tu n'es pas comme les autres…Tu es venu ici pour quelque chose… » murmura-t-il d'une voix basse. « Peu importe ce que c'est, portons-y un toast. » finit-il, avec un clin d'œil lascif.

Raphael tenta de garder son visage neutre. Impossible que ce danseur sache qu'il était de la police. Il devait raconter les mêmes fredaines à tous ses clients, pour leur faire croire qu'ils étaient uniques. Il leva son verre, donc, à la proposition, puis, le but d'un trait. Qu'était-il supposé faire d'autre? Il s'était peut-être surestimé, en se portant volontaire pour cette mission. Il aimait et était formé à éviter les balles, pas les frôlements et les regards suggestifs.

Ils burent leur verre en silence, durant quelques minutes.

« La prochaine fois, fais-moi danser », proposa le danseur avec un sourire moqueur. « Tu en auras bien plus pour ton argent. Je suis le meilleur dans ce que je fais. Je te ferais vivre des frissons inconnus. » se vanta-t-il, avec un dernier clin d'œil concupiscent, malgré que Raphael trouvât les paillettes saphir de son regard, trop froides, par rapport au reste de son expression qui se voulait séductrice.

La proposition laissa donc Raphael de marbre. Elle lui rappelait qu'il était dans un commerce, après tout. De boisson, mais surtout, de chair. Quelque chose dont il ne voulait pas, à ce prix. Raph se savait un homme de belle apparence. Il pouvait facilement se trouver un ou une partenaire, pour une relation plus aboutie que de quelques caresses mercantiles, dans un établissement public, à la limite de la légalité.

Il avait refusé de s'endetter pour Lisa et donc, l'avait perdu au profit de ce crétin de dentiste. Il ne payerait pas de sa poche pour qu'un inconnu lui frotte sa queue à trois centimètres du visage, même si cela accréditerait sa couverture. Il avait déjà presque atteint la limite de son compte de dépense et il était certain que, si quelqu'un apprenait qu'il s'était payé des danses avec l'argent du département, cela irait mal. Mais il ne voulait être trop sec avec quelqu'un qui, peut-être pourrait lui donner des informations compromettantes sur Oroku Saki.

« Peut-être la prochaine fois. » répondit-il, du bout des lèvres.

Leo hocha la tête, nullement déçu, comme certain que, effectivement, la prochaine fois, Raphael lui lècherait dans la main. Il se leva.

« A bientôt, et merci pour le verre. » laissa-t-il tomber, toujours de cette voix grave

Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs tourna bride et Raphael constata qu'il n'avait pas bu le tiers de son verre. Le danseur n'avait pas eu l'air ni ivre ni drogué. Probablement plus homme d'affaire qu'hédoniste, refusant de perdre plus de dix minutes pour un homme n'allongeant pas de la monnaie.

Il le vit disparaitre avec un autre homme, lui et sa partenaire de danse, quelques minutes plus tard, alors que, sur le stage, une femme blonde se tortillait avec un serpent.

« Tu as manqué ta chance. Leo et Karai seront pris pour la soirée. Surtout lui. Il est très sensuel et donc, très populaire ici. »

Raphael tenta de se justifier. Sa conduite ne pouvait paraitre trop réservée et donc, étrange, dès le premier soir.

« Je ne suis pas prêt. Encore sous le choc. Lisa est partie ça ne fait pas 5 jours. »

Il décida, peu après, de partir, après avoir consulté l'heure. Il était là depuis plus de deux heures. Comme premier contact, c'était suffisant. Ses patrons lui avaient demandé d'être là trois fois par semaine, au moins. Il reviendrait le lendemain ou dans deux jours. Pour lors, il en avait sa claque. Il pourrait toujours se masturber en pensant au beau danseur. Cela était au moins gratuit et éthiquement, plus acceptable. Et surtout, plus discret.

* * *

Leo compta son argent, amassé dans la soirée, en grimaçant.

Seulement 350$, nettement insuffisant pour enfin avoir son appartement et donc, sortir Mikey des griffes des services sociaux. Il poussa un soupir de désespoir. Hier, en croisant Mikey à la sortie de son lycée, il avait bien vu les marques sur son visage juvénile. Mikey, au foyer pour jeunes, devait subir les mêmes sévices que lui. Il devait le sortir de là. Mais, Miss O'Neil du service à l'enfance avait été claire. Leo devait avoir un domicile fixe avec des revenus fixes, obtenu par un employeur honorable. Sans cela, il ne pouvait être le tuteur légal de son petit frère et un éducateur pourrait glisser Mikey dans son lit, si cela n'était déjà fait.

Karai, passant un bras par-dessus ses épaules, lui murmura :

« Ototo, courage. Nous y arriverons. »

Karai, sorti du même foyer, le même mois que lui, sans avoir de petit frère pour qui s'inquiéter, vivait un sort similaire. Vivre au-dessus du club et donc, être à la merci du patron, ne plaisait guère à sa nature indépendante. Mais économiser suffisamment d'argent était un travail de longue haleine. Ni Leo, ni Karai, n'avaient rien. Sans prévoir être un couple un jour, ils avaient fait serment de ne pas s'abandonner et aussi, à deux, acheter un trousseau et du mobilier, irait plus vite.

Leo, en 6 mois, avait économisé déjà 11 000$, mais, cela n'était pas suffisant. Karai disposait de la même somme, mais encore, ce n'était pas assez. Il ne pouvait non plus attendre de terminer ses études…le cas de Mikey était trop urgent. Karai et Leo savaient qu'il existait une solution, mais la jeune fille n'osait la pousser. Elle savait que le jeune homme il répugnait. Leo acceptait déjà beaucoup de cet homme, en échange de ses frais universitaires payés. Mais le danseur n'aurait pas fini ses études avant près de cinq ans et Karai se demandait presque comment son ami ferait pour tenir le coup durant ce délai.

« Il n'est pas si désagréable » murmura-elle, malgré elle. « Il est jeune. Il n'est pas laid. Il est intelligent et il semble t'aimer beaucoup…Il est très patient. Tu ne lui as rien vraiment donné et… »

« Il me veut beaucoup, tu veux dire » coupa Leo avec un frisson. Avec reluctance, il avoua du bout des lèvres. « Karai, J'éprouve une aversion pour lui, inexplicable. Il a payé notre télévision, mon manteau d'hiver, tes verres de contact, tes bottes et ma session. Mais, je t'avoue que le solliciter me coûte plus qu'avec n'importe qui…ne me demande pas de t'expliquer pourquoi. »

La jeune Japonaise courba la tête, vaincue.

« Nous ferons mieux, demain. » promit-elle, avec un baiser sur la joue de son partenaire de danse.

Les yeux bleus, vitreux un instant, se ranimèrent sous un souvenir.

« J'ai rencontré, brièvement, un homme…Il est trop tôt pour me dire s'il est prometteur ou non…mais parfois, ceux qui résistent sont ceux qui crachent le plus au bassinet, par la suite. »

Karai haussa un fin sourcil.

« Il était mignon, au moins? »

Leo haussa les épaules, avec nonchalance, tout en se préparant un thé. Il détestait s'endormir avec le goût de l'alcool en bouche. Le dentifrice n'était pas suffisant.

« Assez. Chatain, musclé, des yeux clairs. Par contre, son style était affreux. Mais s'il est avare pour lui ne signifiait pas qu'il est avare pour les autres » conclut Leo, avec un sourire connaisseur. « Je n'ai pas insisté…Se faire désirer est une bien meilleure stratégie. »

La danseuse sourit, ses yeux d'ambre, moqueurs, en accord avec ceux de son compagnon.

« Là-dessus, je te fais confiance… »

* * *

 _J'essaye encore un truc de différent, mais en RXL. Je suis incapable de faire des histoires crédibles avec un autre pairing._


	2. Chapter 2

Raphael avait été convoqué au travail où il avait fait un rapport assez peu fourni. Le commissaire Hamato était sur les dents. Au port, on avait découvert une caisse contenant des produits chimiques hautement dangereux, selon les experts et tout semblait indiqué qu'ils étaient livrés pour Oroku. Personne au bureau n'avait aucune idée de qui était cet homme, ni ses plans ni même s'il était bien propriétaire du bar. Bien entendu, personne ne s'était attendu à ce que Raph apporte des réponses aussi rapidement à ses questions, mais Raphael n'avait pu ne pas remarquer les froncements de sourcils.

« C'est tout? Vous êtes demeuré là combien de temps, Jones? »

Raphael soupira. Il ne pouvait admettre s'être senti mal à l'aise, sans s'attirer des réprimandes. Il expliqua donc que, l'endroit était un commerce achalandé où seuls les consommateurs actifs étaient les bienvenues.

La figure du commissaire s'allongea à ce commentaire du sergent, mais plusieurs admirent le bon sens de la requête de Raphael.

Le chef de police avait donc fait un téléphone ou deux et avait mis au clair ses attentes à Raphael. Il devait fréquenter le bar 4 fois semaines et y demeurer au moins 6 heures. Son budget de dépense était monté à 325$ par soir. Mais, en échange, le commissaire s'attendait à des résultats probants avant le printemps. Nous étions mi-novembre. Cela laissait donc 4 mois à Raphael environ. Amplement suffisant pour avoir du matériel afin de coincer Oroku, selon eux. Raph ne pouvait que l'espérer. Après tout, s'il briguait le poste de lieutenant et l'augmentation de salaire qui venait avec, il n'avait pas le choix de mousser son dossier de candidature.

On lui avait promis de lui fournir des lunettes avec caméra, dès la semaine prochaine, afin d'avoir, si possible, un visage à mettre sous le nom d'Oroku Saki. Raphael n'avait rien vu qui pouvait s'apparenter au patron, mais il était improbable qu'un homme si puissant passe ses soirées dans son propre club de strip-tease.

Il était donc près de 21h et Raphael se dirigeait vers l'Idatame. Il refusa de penser au danseur de la veille, avec une pointe d'excitation. Il n'était qu'un travailleur du sexe comme un autre et peut-être même, il en avaient-ils de plus beaux, plus doués ou plus intéressants. Après tout, il était demeuré trop peu de temps pour avoir un aperçu complet des employés du club. De plus, la veille était un jeudi, sans doute pas le soir le plus achalandé de l'Idatame, ouvert du mercredi au dimanche, de 16h à 4ham, selon ce qu'il avait cru comprendre. Il n'avait pas voulu arriver si tôt. Après tout, il n'était pas un homme qui cachait ses passe-temps discutables à sa femme, sous prétexte d'une réunion au travail. Puisqu'il s'était engagé à demeurer 6 heures, il considérait que de 20h40 à 2h 40 étaient des heures où il était le plus susceptible de remarquer quelque chose d'intéressant.

On lui avait demandé de s'intégrer davantage et donc, de se faire expliquer les us et les coutumes de l'endroit et de s'y conformer. Raphael demanda donc, après être rentré plus rapidement que la veille, grâce à son bracelet d'identification, une table. Il questionna l'hôtesse sur le fonctionnement du IPAD. C'était très ingénieux. Il n'avait qu'à entrer le code de 5 chiffres inscrit sur son bracelet. Son dossier alors s'affichait, où il pouvait entrer ses préférences, expliqua-t-elle, sans s'avancer sur la nature des préférences en question.

Puis, selon ce qu'il voulait, il pouvait appuyer sur l'onglet divertissement ou bien menu et ensuite, commander ce qu'il voulait. Il n'aurait qu'a acquitter sa facture, à son départ. D'apparence débordée ou elle était simplement embarrassée, la femme s'inclina pour prendre congé, répondant que Raphael comprendrait rapidement le fonctionnement, mais qu'elle lui conseillait de remplir sa fiche personnelle le plus rapidement possible afin d'être servi comme il le souhaitait.

Dès qu'il fut seul, il décida de tout d'abord se commander un verre, afin d'avoir un maintien plus cool. Un menu pour les breuvages et un pour des grignotines, s'afficha. Il commanda le même cocktail que la veille.

Une délicieuse serveuse s'approcha, à peine quelques minutes plus tard, afin de déposer sa commande. Durant le bref délai, Raphael avait eu le temps de regarder de plus près ce que proposait l'onglet divertissement.

Chaque danseur et danseuse étaient inscrits comme dans un catalogue avec une courte description. Il remarqua vite la photo du jeune homme à qui il avait payé un verre.

 _Leonardo, *****_

 _21 ans._

 _Bisexuel_

 _Polyglotte : Anglais, français, espagnol, italien, allemand, mandarin et japonais._

 _Forces : Souplesse, agilité, excellente forme physique._

Il y avait ensuite un choix entre débutant, intermédiaire et connaisseur et le danseur y était indiqué comme un choix approprié pour les clients connaisseurs. Ce qui froncer les sourcils au policier. Qu'est-ce que cela impliquait?

 _Limite : Pas de personne ivre. N'embrasse pas._

Il avoua malgré lui être impressionné qu'un danseur, qui avait sans doute décroché de l'école à 17 ans, sache parler autant de langues. Mais effectivement, dans une ville cosmopolite comme New York, cela devait lui assurer une plus vaste clientèle. Quoique sans doute, ceux-ci devaient payer la langue du jeune homme pour faire autre chose que de parler. La mention du refus de client ivre faisait du sens. Le danseur, la veille, avait à peine touché son verre, semblant trop mercantile pour perdre son temps à lever le coude.

Le nombre de cinq étoiles l'intrigua. Était-ce une appréciation de la clientèle? Puis, en regardant d'autres profils, ainsi que la page des prix, il comprit. Les danseurs étaient divisés en trois catégories. Leo était dans celle qualifiée de premium, avec donc un tarif double à celui de Tony, qui était la fiche suivante, par exemple.

Un premium coûtait 35$ pour une danse au table et 60$ pour dans la cabine (pour un temps d'environ 5 minutes!) Il y avait bien le forfait « expérience » qui pour 5 chansons, donc environ à peine plus de 20 minutes, qui « ne coutait que » 250$. Tony, beau brun basané, ou Allison, jolie rouquine, pour le même forfait, ne coûtait que 100$.

Leonardo avait beau être digne d'une statue grecque, Raph ne pouvait se permettre de flamber son budget pour rester avec lui 20 minutes dans les cabines. Pas s'il devait demeurer au club, actif durant 6 heures. Donc, s'il devait se payer des danses, pour accréditer sa couverture, le beau mâle aux cheveux de jais ne serait pas son choix.

Deux autres options de réservation étaient indiquées, demeurant volontairement assez vague dans leur libellé.

La "compagnie" d'un danseur se chiffrait à de 100 à 150$ de l'heure, sans spécifier tout l'étendu du terme « compagnie » et la location d'une chambre était de 500$ pour 4 heures.

Raphael se douta que, le véritable forfait était donc un combo des deux, mais, séparé, cela sonnait moins comme de la prostitution.

De toute façon, il n'irait jamais dans aucune chambre qui, il le supposait, occupaient l'étage. Il ne baiserait jamais avec un travailleur du sexe et il était là pour des informations, pas pour son plaisir. Il pouvait se payer des danses, pour avoir l'air normal, mais pas plus. C'était immoral et dégoûtant.

Les lumières se tamisa alors qu'il regarda l'horaire des danses. Elles étaient planifiées à tous les quarts d'heures et d'après ce qu'il voyait, chacun dansait avec un partenaire une fois et, ensuite, en solo, une fois aussi. Le reste du temps, ils étaient tous « disponible à la location ».

Justement, il regarda autour de lui, voyant des créatures, à demie-vêtues, déambuler parmi les clients, les frôlant, distribuant sourires et œillades suggestifs. Chacun dans l'espoir de repartir avec quelques billets verts de plus.

Raphael était loin d'être un saint, mais ce type de commerce l'avait toujours profondément dégouté, même de loin. Y être en plein milieu, faire semblant d'y participer, le révoltait.

Justement, Leo et Karai étaient les danseurs de 21h15. Ensuite, Leo, seul, était prévu revenir sur scène à 1h15. Cela devait faire de longues journées au beau strip-teaser. Raph se gourma lui-même : qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien lui faire. Ce type n'avait qu'à se trouver un boulot normal.

La même fumée violette sorti de la scène de même que les danseurs surgissant du sol. Les deux étaient plus habillés que la veille. Leonardo portait des pantalons, assez lâches, bien que, du peu qu'il en voyait, ils devaient mouler divinement ses fesses et des courrois sur son torse maintenait des épées derrière lui. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'étonner de ce choix d'accessoires, inusité dans un presque bordel, que, d'un geste preste, il tira les deux katanas de leur fourreau. Raphael, au brillant de la lame et à la tension des muscles du beau mâle, conclut que c'était des sabres absolument authentiques et, fait encore plus étonnant, le jeune homme les maniait avec l'aisance d'un ninja aguerri.

La scène que lui et Karai mimaient avec beaucoup de talent, représentait le jeune homme tentant de défendre son amie contre d'invisibles agresseurs. Leo brandissait toujours ses katanas avec la maitrise de quelqu'un avec beaucoup d'année de pratique, mais pas pour danser. Pour se battre. Les coups, en combat réel, auraient porté efficacement. Cela ne pouvait n'être qu'un don naturel. Le garçon devait suivre des cours d'arts martiaux depuis une quinzaine d'années pour arriver à ce point de perfection, jugea-t-il. Lui-même avait commencé à 8 ans, il y avait déjà 20 ans. Et il devait admettre qu'il n'aurait pas livré une prestation aussi remarquable. Le jeune danseur était à couper le souffle, glorieux même, les muscles tendus sous l'effort, la lumière reflétant sur son corps bien découpé, à demi-dénudé. Raph, d'où il était, pouvait voir la sueur couler comme des perles irisées le long du visage et du cou du jeune homme, continuant à ruisseler, sous les feux des projecteurs, jusqu'à la chute de ses reins cambrés. Il se voyait les suivre de sa langue, y récoltant leur saveur salée. Il se demanda le goût que pouvait avoir cette chaire, si tentante, offerte aux regards. Il devait admettre que jamais un spectacle ne l'avait autant allumé.

Le danseur avait un tatouage que Raphael, avec le reflet occasionné par les fausses lunettes, ne pouvait dire ce qu'il devait représenter, tout en rose et en vert. Couleurs étranges pour un tatouage d'homme, surtout maniant avec autant de dextérité des épées redoutables.

Leo tailla en pièces encore une minute ses opposants imaginaires, alors que sa partenaire se contorsionnait sensuellement pour leur échapper. Puis, lorsque ceux-ci furent tous vaincu, Leo passa sa langue le long du tranchant de la lame du katana, comme pour en lécher le sang, de la façon la plus puissamment érotique qu'il n'avait jamais vue. La jeune femme le récompensa de sa victoire, avec des caresses lascives qui firent tortiller le policier en civil sur sa chaise. Mais l'Asiatique n'était nullement en cause de la montée fulgurante de son excitation. En fait, pas entièrement. Il aurait voulu passer sa langue sur ses abdos finement ciselés, à sa place et caresser ce cul si ferme. Il remarqua la bosse avant dans les pantalons noirs du danseur et put se représenter dans son esprit un sexe d'une taille appréciable. Sa bouche devient sèche à cette idée et il prend une grande rasade d'eau. Il avait bien eu deux aventures avec des collègues, à l'Académie, mais il ne se rappela pas en avoir désiré un, autant.

La danse se termina et Raph se commanda un second verre. Il devait tourner ses pensées sur autre chose. Ce danseur était trop dispendieux, malgré tout de même la générosité du budget qui lui était alloué. Comme certains policiers lui avaient fait remarquer, avec une pointe de jalousie, bien que nouveau, il était tout de même payé son taux horaire habituel, pour s'envoyer de l'alcool et reluquer des filles. Malgré le danger de la mission, si cela tournait mal, à première vue, cela demeurait très attrayant.

Oui, le commissaire Hamato, lui avait donné la permission implicite de se payer des danses, pour avoir l'air d'un consommateur comme les autres, mais il ne pourrait pas justifier avoir besoin de plus d'argent pour se payer un danseur en particulier. Il serait bien plus profitable de prendre la jolie rousse une fois et Tony, deux ou trois heures plus tard, pour justifier sa présence de six heures.

A moins qu'il utilise son argent personnel. Il ne pouvait utiliser sa véritable carte de crédit, à son nom, mais, dans un Atm, sans qu'il s'explique pourquoi, il avait retiré 160$. Peut-être que…

Non, il avait refusé les caprices de Lisa, qui allaient les mettre sur la paille, pas pour commettre ces mêmes folies avec des prostitués.

Il se traita de con d'avoir même brièvement considéré cette possibilité, tout en passant en revue ses choix de "divertissements" sur le IPad, afin d'organiser sa soirée pour avoir toujours l'air assez occupé. Peut-être s'asseoir au bar et tenter d'entamer la conversation avec le barman ou, d'autres clients, pourrait être plus fructueux.

Et chasser à nouveau la pensée de son ex qui venait de jeter une ombre sur son humeur.

Il allait se lever quand souriant, Leo se glissa sur la banquette à côté de lui.

« Je t'ai remarqué. Tu sembles avoir apprécié beaucoup ma prestation. » susurra-t-il, d'un air entendu, son regard bleu glissant le long de son corps pour s'arrêter en bas de sa ceinture.

Raphael rougit, puis se fâcha. Il ne se laisserait pas mettre en boîte par ce danseur de près de huit ans son cadet.

« Ta partenaire est très bonne. Tu manies bien tes épées. Tu fais des arts martiaux? » questionna-t-il, d'une voix sonnant indifférente.

Leo haussa les épaules, semblant peu impressionné par le détachement montré de Raphael.

« C'est ce que je fais pour me tenir en forme…Cela et d'autres choses… » suggéra-t-il. « Le barman m'a expliqué que ta venue ici était suite à une rupture? C'est ce qui te rend réticent à l'idée de toucher d'autres corps? C'est idiot, si tu veux mon avis! » conclut le danseur, en penchant la tête sur le côté, comme s'il réfléchissait à l'énigme qu'était Raphael, comme si ne pas se précipiter sur lui, était anormal.

« Ouais, ben on repassera pour la discrétion dans votre établissement » maugréa le faux comptable.

« Je peux te faire oublier jusqu'au souvenir de son nom, en une nuit… » se vanta le jeune homme aux cheveux noir.

Pour se donner une contenance et se donner le temps de réfléchir, le policier porta son verre à ses lèvres. Pourquoi était-il aussi déstabilisé par ce garçon? Il avait eu une dizaine de petites amies. Il avait perdu sa virginité à 13 ans avec une meneuse de claque de 17. Il n'était pas un puceau crédule, aisé à manipuler. Ce type voulait son portefeuille et vendant sa salade de façon très peu subtile pour y parvenir. Il voyait clair dans son jeu, alors pourquoi n'était-il pas capable de lui répondre, merde! Était-ce à cause qu'il n'avait pas eu de sexe depuis plus de deux mois, Lisa ayant boudé les dernières semaines de leur relation?

Le danseur, voyant son silence, dut décider de passer en mode pro-actif.

« Tu te demandes comment cela fonctionne pour les réservations? Les employés ici ne consacre pas assez de temps aux clients. Laisse-moi te montrer… » proposa le jeune homme, s'approchant de lui de façon aliénante, tendant le bras pour atteindre le IPAD. « Tout d'abord, tu dois remplir ta fiche. C'est important pour que moi ou pour n'importe quel employé », spécifia-t-il, « connaisse tes préférences. De notre IPhone, nous pouvons consulter les fiches des clients, lorsque nous sommes avisés de nos engagements. »

Leo, sans attendre de permission, appuya sur la touche « client » de l'écran encastré du IPAD, et aussitôt, il tourna la tête vivement, ses yeux fixes.

« Tu t'appelles O'Neil? Connais-tu une April O'Neil? » questionna d'une voix blanche.

La vérité était que oui, Raphael connaissait April. Il avait suggéré ce nom de famille pour cette raison. April était la petite amie de son frère Casey depuis plus de quatre ans. Il avait l'intention de la demander en mariage à Noel. Mais, bien sûr, il ne pouvait l'avouer, sans révéler que O Neil n'était qu'un prête-nom. Et il avoua, malgré qu'il respectât la jeune femme, être un peu inquiet que ce magnifique danseur semblait connaitre sa future belle-sœur.

« C'est ma demi-sœur, » mentit-il. « D'où tu la connais? » demanda-t-il avec une suspicion qui pouvait paraitre légitime.

« Le lycée…Je crois qu'elle était dans mon cours de géo. » répondit le jeune homme et Raph vu clairement l'impossibilité de cette réponse. April avait 25 ans. Quand ce danseur avait terminé le lycée, en admettant qui l'eut terminé, sa belle-sœur était déjà à l'Université.

« J'ai l'air plus jeune que mon âge, à cause de l'éclairage » expliqua Leo, comme s'il lisait ses pensées. « J'ai 25 ans. »

Cela pouvait être possible, mais Raph n'eut pas le temps de quoique ce soit. Le danseur pianota avec célérité sur les touches du IPAD, allant à sa fiche et cliquant sur « Cabine » « Forfait 5 danses » et « réservation. »

« Hé!.. » commença à protester Raphael, outragé que le danseur ait l'outrecuidance de prendre cette décision ».

« S'il tu n'es pas satisfait, je te rembourserai, okay? Je te garantis un très bon temps. » le pressa le danseur et le policier, choqué, se laissa faire. Il ne savait si c'était une méthode de vente, de le mettre devant le fait accomplis, tout en proposant un remboursement, mais il devait l'admettre :

Il en mourrait d'envie.

Le jeune homme le conduit à une cabine et tira prestement les rideaux.

« Ouvre ta fermeture éclair, mais sois silencieux. Si on voit ce que je te fais, ici, j'aurai de gros ennuis. » expliqua d'une voix urgente le danseur, tout en enlevant ses pantalons et ceci fait, se retournant pour mettre une chanson au hasard.

Raphael, malgré que sa queue durcisse à l'idée de ce qui pourrait lui arriver, résista. Il avait toujours eu un problème avec l'autorité et obéir à cet inconnu, qui lui tendait peut-être un traquenard, lui répugnait.

Faisant fi de ses protestations, le danseur, complètement nu, s'assit à califourchon sur lui, passant ses bras autour de son cou. Raph, en un frisson, les détacha. Une telle proximité, aussi rapidement, lui déplaisait. Il détestait, également, ne pas avoir le contrôle. Cet homme, dans l'expectative de recevoir de l'argent, était trop rapace et lui rappelait qu'il payait un service.

« Laisse-toi faire, idiot! » l'enjoignit le garçon, tout en l'embrassant férocement, lui faisant goûter le goût métallique de la tige perçant sa langue et soudain, l'esprit de Raph, ulcéré la minute d'avant d'être traité ainsi contre son gré, devient…

Vide.

Sauf pour un fait qui refusa d'être mis de côté.

Leo n'embrassait pas ses clients. Il l'avait lu.

Et pourtant ses lèvres se pressaient contre les siennes avec une ardeur de baiser de retrouvailles de retour de la guerre, lui communiquant leur fièvre.

Sonné, étourdi de l'enchainement trop rapide des évènements, des gestes trop ensorcelants, de la voix grave, du souffle chaud de son partenaire forcé, il laissa le danseur extirper son sexe de ses jeans et se mettre à le caresser avec beaucoup de vigueur.

« Tu peux me toucher aussi, si tu le veux. Mais tu ne dois en parler à personne. C'est interdit dans les cabines. » souffla Leo, tout en retirant le chemise de son client et le complimentant sur ses muscles.

Raph avait l'habitude d'être admiré, lorsqu'il était dénudé, mais les compliments de Leonardo le chatouillèrent différemment sans qu'il puisse s'expliquer pourquoi.

Maladroitement, en entendant les encouragements de son partenaire, le policier empoigna le membre dur du mâle par-dessus lui et tenta quelques coups de poignet. Le danseur rejeta sa tête en arrière, en poussant un gémissement étouffé, mordant ses lèvres et Raph se demanda si c'était une autre tactique de Leonardo. Faire semblant de le privilégier pour qu'il se sente reconnaissant?

Mais son esprit soupçonneux s'engourdit quand la langue lapa son cou, sa mâchoire, le mordillant à quelques endroits comme un chaton joueur. Leo passa son pouce sur son urètre, étalant le liquide pre-ejaculatoire, tout en lui chuchotant des choses à l'oreille si lascives, comme comment son sexe était gros et dur et qu'il avait hâte de le sentir en lui, que le sang du policier, aisément inflammable, s'embrasa. Tant pis pour ce que cela allait lui coûter, il allait profiter de l'occasion. Il accéléra le rythme de son poignet et répondit pareillement à l'autre mâle, lui promettant de le ravager à la première opportunité. Il n'avait pas le choix, aussi impuissant que s'il avait été ligoté et menacé d'un revolver. Il devait jouir, là, ou il allait imploser. Sentir le sexe palpitant du danseur dans sa main, le rendait fou.

Finalement, n'y tenant plus, autant pour éviter de crier son contentement, se sentant au bord de la jouissance, il mordit profondément la chair du cou de son partenaire qu'il poussa un cri étouffé en renversant la tête, jouissant sur leurs deux abdomens.

Jamais il n'avait vu quelque chose d'aussi hot que ce visage transfiguré par le plaisir. Leo avait ralenti les mouvements de son poignet, surfant encore sur la vague de son orgasme et Raph, frénétiquement le tira vers le bas. Le danseur comprit le message et prit le membre gonflé dans sa bouche, tapotant de sa langue le dessous de la tête de son sexe, le titillant avec la surface dur et froide de la barre métallique transperçant sa langue et Raph jouit à grands jets dans la bouche accueillante, en poussant un soupir de délivrance, tout en pressant la tête du danseur contre son bas-ventre. Prolongeant son plaisir, celui-ci le lapa entièrement de la moindre goutte ayant pu demeurer sur son membre. Son orgasme lui parut sans fin et c'est avec peine qu'il ouvrit les yeux pour regarder l'autre mâle. Jamais il n'avait ressenti quelque chose d'approchant en intensité.

« La cinquième chanson se termine dans moins d'une minute. Tu dois te rhabiller », le pressa-t-il en lui lançant sa chemise. La bouche engourdie, le policier eut peine à articuler une réponse inintelligible que Leo, de toute façon, ne sembla pas écouter.

« Je peux te donner du plaisir ainsi chaque soir et même, beaucoup plus… » insista le danseur, maintenant rhabillé. « Je peux être ton amant et faire toutes tes fantaisies. Tu n'as qu'à demander. »

Raphael n'avait pas encore remis les pieds sur terre, mais réussit à marmonner.

« Pourquoi moi? Il y en a des plus riches… »

Leo ne répondit pas immédiatement, l'aidant à s'habiller, le policier ne ressentant même plus l'extrémité de ses doigts assez pour se boutonner.

« J'ai le droit d'avoir mes préférences aussi » finit-il, sans s'expliquer davantage et, satisfait de l'apparence irréprochable de son client, il ouvrit les rideaux.

Raphael, tenta d'adopter une démarche ferme, alors que ses rotules lui semblaient être en jello, pour suivre le danseur. Cela venait de lui coûter 250$, en fait, 160$ à lui et 90$ au NYPD et il devait admettre qu'il ne regrettait rien, malgré que cela n'eut duré que 25 minutes. Il ne pouvait prétendre au danseur de ne pas être satisfait et de vouloir un remboursement. L'autre se saurait moqué de lui. Il arriva enfin à sa table et il fit un geste à la vendeuse de cigarettes. Il n'était pas un gros fumeur, fumant de façon occasionnelle, un paquet pouvant lui durer des semaines, mais il lui semblait que c'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire pour ne pas s'endormir sur la banquette.

« Tu veux un verre? » questionna-t-il, la bouche pâteuse, tout en lui tendant aussi le paquet de cigarettes.

Leo secoua la tête :

« Je ne fume pas. Je ne bois pas vraiment non plus, à dire la vérité. A part de l'eau, je bois surtout du thé vert, mais je ne peux le faire ici. Cela me donne une image trop sérieuse. Offre-moi un Shirley Temple, cela fera l'affaire. »

Raphael fut aussi étonné de la nature de la confidence que du fait de la recevoir. Leonardo semblait vraiment lui trouver quelque chose de distinctif pour lui avouer ainsi ses véritables préférences.

Il commanda le verre, puis se retourna vers le danseur. C'est là qu'il découvrit ce que représentait le tatouage, ses sens enfin apaisés.

Il s'agissait d'une Dionée, une plante carnivore et Raphael le prit comme un mauvais présage, lui rappelant ce qu'était le jeune homme. Leo était un chercheur d'or, n'hésitant pas à sucer jusqu'à la moelle ses victimes, au propre comme au figuré.

Il ne savait s'il devait mettre cartes sur table et avouer ne pas avoir les moyens de le prendre en cabine, tous les soirs ou bien, profiter de l'appréciation particulière du danseur pour en tirer des informations. Mais soudain, le danseur changea d'expression, devenant très pâle. Surpris, puisque Leonardo semblait confortable quelques instants auparavant, il suivit son regard.

Un homme, d'environ son âge, venait de faire son entrée. Grande, mince, des cheveux bruns coiffés en queue de cheval, habillé élégamment et portant des lunettes sans doute de couturier, il alla s'asseoir avec l'aisance d'un habitué dans une banquette qui était plus près que les autres de la scène. Face à eux, Raphael remarqua son visage doux, à l'aspect rêveur. Sans ses vêtements trop stylisé, Raph aurait pu le prendre pour un poète. Rien qui justifiait l'expression égarée de Léo.

« C'est ton petit ami? Il est jaloux? » questionna le faux comptable, en fronçant les sourcils. L'idée qu'un travailleur du sexe puisse avoir un amoureux lui semblait ridicule, mais il savait que cela existait. Jamais lui ne pourrait le supporter, cela le dépassait que certains le puissent. Il était de nature trop possessive.

Leo secoua la tête.

« Non. Je n'ai pas de petit ami… » murmura-t-il, la voix pleine d'appréhension. Puis, se retournant, suppliant : « Prends-moi pour la nuit, avant qu'il ne me voie! »

Le policier fut saisi de la véhémence du jeune homme. Celui-ci jouait-il avec sa tête voulant l'obliger à le prendre pour plusieurs heures? Raph n'allait pas payer 1000$ supplémentaire. Un, il ne l'avait pas sur lui et ensuite, il trouvait que Leo, lui ayant exhorté déjà 250$, en avait eu assez. Qu'il plume un autre client.

Il secoua la tête et commença à expliquer qu'il n'était pas millionnaire, malgré la détresse apparente dans les prunelles de lapis-lazuli du jeune homme. Mais, il n'eut pas le temps que Leo tira son cellulaire de sa ceinture, consultant l'écran affichant son horaire.

« Trop tard. Il m'a réservé. Jusqu'à 4h » articula-t-il d'une voix spectrale, en laissant retomber l'appareil.

Raphael ne comprenait pas. S'il parlait bien de l'homme d'en face, il ne comprenait pas les réticences du danseur. Il était d'assez belle apparence, pour amateur d'intello et semblait inoffensif. Et riche. Le genre de client que, si Raph était une pute, ne répugnerait pas à faire.

Leo se leva et avec un dernier regard pour lui, où luisait un air de reproche pour son abandon, il se dirigea, avec l'entrain d'un condamné, vers le client à la queue de cheval qui venait de recevoir du champagne, dans un seau de glace.

L'homme inconnu sourit tristement au danseur, en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir près de lui. Il lui tendit une flute de champagne que Leo accepta à contre cœur. Le client porta un toast, mais le danseur ne but pas, ce qui n'étonnait pas Raphael, qui justement, venait de recevoir, avec cinq minutes de retard, la boisson désalcoolisée du beau danseur.

L'homme se pencha vers Leo et le policier le vit distinctement froncer ses sourcils derrière la monture de ses lunettes de prix. Il pointa le cou du jeune homme et Raph comprit qu'il devait le questionner sur la présence d'empreintes de dents, ses dents à lui, Raph, sur la clavicule de Leo. Il vit le danseur remuer la bouche, sans doute racontant n'importe quoi et le visage tordu de déplaisir, le client trempa la serviette de table dans l'eau glacée du seau, pour la passer dans le cou du danseur, comme pour en effacer sa marque. Raphael haussa un sourcil incrédule devant le manège. Si cet homme était possessif, ce n'est pas dans ce genre d'établissement, où les employés se livraient au plus offrant, qu'il devait chercher des conquêtes. S il voulait garder son danseur pour lui, qu' il le garde chez lui.

L'homme appuya sur l'iPad de sa table et tira le jeune homme à sa suite et Raph, curieux consulta l'horaire du danseur.

Leo était pris effectivement jusqu'à 4h et même sa représentation solo était annulée, ce qui le déçut. Était-ce habituel? Il vit alors le client monter à l'étage, Leo le suivant et une pointe de jalousie fulgurante le pris. Cet homme allait caresser, prendre et marquer le corps qu'il caressait il y a un quart d'heure à peine. Cette pensée le rendit malade et il s'en voulut.

Ce Leonardo n'était qu'une putain, une escorte, quelqu'un qui vendait son corps, sans moralité, pour de l'argent. Il n'allait pas être jaloux pour lui! Il avait déjà assez fait l'idiot pour ce soir!

Curieux malgré tout, voulant changer le cours de sa pensée, il alla au bar et décontracté, raconta au barman comment il était déçu de l'annulation de la prestation de Leo et demanda si c'était habituel.

Le barman le questionna sur l'apparence du client en question et il hocha la tête.

« C'est M. Donnie. C'est le bras droit du propriétaire et le protecteur attitré de Leonardo. Il a tout pouvoir ici. S'il veut être seul avec son protégé, il le sera. Désolé pour toi, mais il ne descendra pas de sitôt. Choisis en un autre, »conclut il avec philosophie.

Raphael hocha la tête et retourna s'asseoir, éloignant ses pensées de ce qui se passait à l'étage au-dessus. Mais, désormais, il se sentirait moins coupable de poursuivre le danseur aux cheveux noirs. Il avait une bonne raison maintenant de le faire.

Leo baisant avec le numéro deux de l'organisation d'Oroku, devait avoir beaucoup d'informations. Le commissaire allait être satisfait.

* * *

 _Lolita : Evidemment_ _(pour le nom). Leo ici, change d'attitude aussitot quand il le sait. J'ai eu cet idée car dans la série 2018, ils vont changer la personnalité de Raph et Leo. Raph sera le leader et l'ainé. Je ne crois pas aimer le concept, mais j'ai voulu essayer, en changeant un peu leur personnalité habituelle que je leur fais! Merci de ton commentaire, ça me fait plaisir qu'au moins quelqu'un aime cela_


	3. Chapter 3

Il était de retour et commençait presque à montrer l'aisance d'un habitué. Il s'assit à la même table que la veille, mais cette fois-ci, il n'était que 19h30. La noirceur dehors était à peine tombé depuis deux heures et les rues grouillaient encore de passants, mais c'est sans honte qu'il avait poussé les portes de l'établissement.

Raph avait trop hâte de revoir Leo, sa conscience ayant enfin une excuse de s'intéresser de près au beau mâle. Ce n'était que strictement professionnel. Mais c'était aussi un boni appréciable que, la nuit précédente, il s'était enfin endormi sans une pensée au sujet de Lisa et de son lit froid, son esprit trop occupé par Leonardo et de sa langue percée le caressant.

Il s'était masturbé le lendemain, durant sa douche matinale, en pensant à lui, et il avait eu en tête l'image du danseur durant tout son parcours de jogging.

Et ce soir, au diable sa couverture, il allait mettre des vêtements plus seyants.

On l'avait prévenue que, comme partout, le samedi soir était la soirée la plus achalandée et il s'aperçut que, effectivement, la salle était bondée de clients, demeurées debout, qui n'avaient pas payé leur abonnement annuel et donc, n'avait pas le droit aux tables. Mais cette foule l'étonna malgré tout et, tout en recevant son cocktail habituel, il questionna la serveuse.

Un nouveau danseur allait faire ses débuts. Il y allait avoir donc une « initiation » publique, évènement très couru. A ses questions perplexes sur la nature de cette initiation, la serveuse parla de plus de réalisme dans les performances, simplement.

Sachant que les serveuses ne répondaient toujours que vaguement, il laissa tomber, se disant qu'il verrait bien assez tôt. Il remarqua alors que, malgré le manque de places assisses, la table du protecteur de Leo était vide, une affiche annonçant la place comme réservée. Il allait donc venir et alors, probablement que le beau danseur travaillait ce soir. Il n'avait aucune idée de son horaire, ne lui ayant posé aucune question, trop occupé à lui mâchouiller le cou et les lèvres.

Il consulta le catalogue des choix de la soirée et ses entrailles se tordirent d'excitation en voyant l'image de Leo. Celui-ci, hors les périodes où il était disponible à la réservation, livreraient une prestation de groupe à 20h30. Ensuite, il serait de retour avec Karai dès 23h et après, il était libre toute la nuit. Raph ravala sa salive.

Il n'avait pas pris de décision encore au sujet de ce qu'il planifiait faire. Son budget quotidien ne se cumulait pas. Il ne pouvait donc économiser un soir, où Leo ne travaillait pas, pour dépenser le double un autre soir.

Au cas où le devoir le justifierait, il avait passé au guichet automatique, retirant de ses économies personnelle 1800$. Pour noyer la culpabilité, il s'était convaincu qu'il aurait des infos de Leo et qu'ensuite, sa promotion et son augmentation étant assurées, cela serait un bon investissement. Et il n'avait pas à gaspiller la somme en entier, en un soir. Ce n'était qu'une précaution, qui n'aurait peut-être même pas jamais à avoir utiliser.

Il évita de penser à son refus de rembourser la carte Visa de Lisa, lourde de 5000$, qui avait mis le feu aux poudres, alors qu'il était prêt à flamber plus de 2000$ pour un étranger, prostitué de surcroit.

C'est alors, une vingtaine de minutes après son arrivée que l'homme, Donnie, arriva, avec des airs de seigneur, malgré sa mine de troubadour romantique. Raph vit bien que celui-ci était traité avec des égards particuliers et que le champagne arriva avant même qu'il ne soit assis sur la banquette.

Raph scruta la fiche de Leo, craignant que le jeune homme fût monopolisé toute la soirée encore, par son protecteur, mais il n'en semblait rien. Celui-ci sirotait son champagne, l'air plus nerveux que concupiscent. Il se demanda brièvement si on se moquait de lui : cet homme, de pas 30 ans, qui avait l'air si doux, ne pouvait pas être l'homme de confiance d'un baron du crime.

Pourtant, Leo en avait semblé sincèrement effrayé ou même dégouté par le personnage, Raph n'aurait pu le définir avec certitude. Il se demanda si le beau danseur lui en voulait encore à ce propos. Leonardo avait vraiment semblé blessé de son abandon. Il fixa l'homme de l'autre côté. Que pouvait-il avoir de si rebutant?

Il décida de ne pas susciter un possible antagonisme avec lui malgré tout et cessa de le regarder, afin de se concentrer à lire les fiches de tous les danseurs et danseuses. Y semblait y en avoir le double que d'habitude et Raph, sans la mention « nouveau » sous son nom, n'aurait pu définir qui était le nouveau danseur, nommé Adrien.

Justement, il surgissait du plancher, seul, vêtu en une sorte de roi moyen-oriental des temps anciens. Raph admettait qu'il pouvait passer pour mignon, mais absolument rien en lui ne valait l'érotisme à couper au couteau qui se dégageait d'un seul regard bleu de Leonardo. Quelques instants plus tard, d'autres danseurs surgirent du plancher, chacun très peu vêtu, mais dans le même genre historique que le premier, mais semblant des serviteurs. Leo fut le troisième à surgir et le cœur du policier battit plus vite à sa vue.

Il eut vaguement conscience que, vis-à-vis de lui, Donnie miroitait ses gestes, penchant sa haute taille par-dessus la table, magnétisé par le corps désirable, si près.

Raphael apprit rapidement le sens de réalisme exprimé par la serveuse, plus tôt.

Les danseurs, sauf le nouveau, avaient du sexe. Réellement. Il n'était pas 21h et devant des centaines de yeux, une orgie se livrait sur scène, à quelques pas, sans aucune pudeur. Au bureau, ils n'en reviendront pas, quand ils leur raconterait. Il regretta de ne pas avoir sa caméra caché pour prouver ses dires.

Ce n'était pas de la simulation, le danseur au cheveux corbeau faisait un cunnilingus à sa partenaire. Raph vit distinctement le filet de salive qui séparait la langue de Leo du sexe de la Japonaise, lorsque le garçon releva la tête, ses yeux bleus lascif, mi-clos. Celui-ci le brisa en se pourléchant les lèvres, empoignant son membre à lui, dressé dans toute sa splendeur, pour pénétrer la danseuse, ayant fait des préliminaires un peu plus longuement que les autres, croyait-il avoir constaté, jetant un très bref regard aux cinq autres couples copulant sur scène.

Mais le faux-comptable n'avait de yeux que pour le sexe de Leo qui plongeait et ressortait de celui de la Japonaise, luisant des fluides intimes de la jeune femme et soudain, Raph s'aperçut que Leo ne portait pas de préservatif. Il jeta, avec réticence un œil aux autres mâles sur la scène et il découvrit que tous en portaient, sauf le danseur aux cheveux noirs.

La bouche sèche, éprouvant un vertige sous l'afflux d'idée et de visions qui prirent possession de son esprit, malgré lui, il demeura hypnotisé, la bouche ouverte, comme engourdi à regarder les coups de rein vigoureux du jeune homme sur scène, faisant se tordre de plaisir la femme. Celle-ci ne prétendait pas. Elle approchait de la jouissance, Raph en était certain, en voyant le dos arqué de Karai qui se décollait du sol et sa bouche grande ouverte en cri de plaisir silencieux.

Il devait admettre n'avoir jamais vu aucune de ses partenaires à lui, prendre autant son pied. Leo, de toute évidence, était un amant exceptionnel. Raph secoua la tête en finissant d'un trait son verre. Il n'avait pas à avoir de complexe d'infériorité, merde. Leonardo était un professionnel. C'était son travail, son gagne-pain. Normal qu'il y performait, songea-t-il en se pinçant les lèvres, ses yeux posés sur la plante carnivore couvrant l'omoplate et le bras du danseur. Quel tatouage macabre!

Les couples changeaient sur scènes, alternant de partenaire, faisant des combinaisons à trois ou à quatre, mais soudain le « roi » Adrien remarqua Leo, qui les yeux clos et complètement pris dans le moment, semblait avoir tout oublié autour de lui. Raph se demanda à nouveau à quel point Karai et Leo n'étaient que des « amis » s'aimant d'un amour fraternel. Leur scène de sexe était la plus crédible en termes de passion, et de loin, se dit-il, suspicieux.

Mais ses pensées changèrent d'objet, quand le nouveau danseur, caressa de son membre les lèvres de Leo, afin d'attirer son attention. Celui-ci ouvrit à peine les yeux, pour constater l'identité du propriétaire du pénis en question et le prit en bouche, parcourant de la langue et des lèvres le membre en alternance à la succion.

Raphael sentit un grondement s'échapper de sa gorge. Est-ce que Leo avait besoin d'y mettre autant de conviction? Avait-il été obligé d'accepter? La tête aux cheveux noirs mouvait comme un boa, le sexe de l'autre danseur en bouche, donnant de façon synchronisé un plaisir crescendo à ses deux partenaires et Raphael, bien qu'il se sut stupide et ne comprenait même pas sa rage, serra son verre à presque le briser, à cette vue.

Puis, il expira. Il n'avait pas à prendre le tout personnellement, Leo n'était qu'un instrument pour l'avancement de sa carrière. Et un objet de plaisir passager. Et coûteux. Point barre. Mais, écœuré du spectacle, il détourna les yeux et c'est alors qu'il vit presque son reflet.

La lumière provenant de la scène reflétait dans le verre des lunettes et donc, Raphael ne put voir ses yeux, mais tout dans la contenance et le reste de la figure du protecteur de Leonardo, montrait sa fureur et sa jalousie. Il était pâle comme un fantôme et, incapable de supporter le spectacle, sans doute, il se leva soudainement et, d'un pas raide et rapide, il s'éloigna vers les toilettes.

Raphael n'hésita qu'un moment. La décence aurait voulu qu'il laisse ce Donnie avoir son attaque de nerfs, en privé. Mais, sa mission était de découvrir ce qui se tramait dans ce commerce et ce n'était pas en demeurant loin de l'homme de confiance d'Oroku qu'il allait y parvenir.

Il attendit près d'une minute pour que cela ne semble pas trop coordonné, retournant son attention sur la scène, où le beau danseur venait d'offrir une jouissance simultanée à ses partenaires. Le danseur nommé Adrien se pencha pour capturer les lèvres de Leo, qui à part une raideur quasi imperceptible, se laissa faire et Raph, ulcéré et dégoûté, se leva à son tour, passant devant la scène, sans un dernier regard.

Il n'était pas spécial pour Leo, il avait été naïf de le croire ne serait-ce qu'un instant. Tout le monde ici avait dû goûter aux lèvres sensuelles de Leonardo. Pourquoi s'était-il attendu à autre chose de la part d'un prostitué?

Avec précaution, il ouvrit la porte menant aux toilettes et reconnu bien vite le longiligne silhouette de Donnie, devant les lavabos, malgré qu'il eût défait sa queue de cheval, ses cheveux châtain foncé en bataille sur ses épaules. Raph remarqua que l'homme devait le dépasser d'un bon trois centimètres, malgré que Raph, avec son 1m87, avait une taille appréciable.

Il parlait au téléphone dans une langue aride que Raphael déduisit être du japonais. Il se demanda s'il était celui qui avait appris cette langue au danseur polyglotte. Sans paraitre y porter la moindre attention, il se dirigea vers les urinoirs. Le protecteur de Leo ne lui accorda aucune attention et Raph remarqua soudain l'absence des lunettes de l'homme. Sans doute, il n'avait pas voulu embuer les verres de ses larmes.

Raph extirpa son sexe de ses pantalons et commença à pisser, sans paraitre remarquer l'autre homme.

Puis, la voix de Donnie claqua, et Raph sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à une voix si autoritaire chez une personne semblant de nature délicate et presque poétique.

« Cela m'est égal. C'est un affront de trop et je refuse d'en supporter davantage. De toute façon, je ne demande rien. Je m'occuperais de cela, comme de tout le reste. » déclara-t-il, plus en japonais et le policier se demanda ce que signifiait ses paroles.

Il rangea son sexe dans ses pantalons et alla à l'évier pour se laver les mains, avec naturel. C'est alors qu'il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer les trainées écarlates dans l'évier voisin. Il pensa un instant que l'homme avait été assez désespéré pour tenter de se suicider dans les toilettes du club puis, il raisonna que non. Il n'y avait pas assez de sang et son voisin d'évier semblait trop en contrôle pour cela, malgré sa colère flagrante.

Comme pour effacer l'évidence, Donnie ouvrit le robinet pour se laver les mains et Raph remarqua les coupures dans les paumes, puis, il remarqua quelque chose de métallique et de tordu sur le comptoir, à côté de l'évier.

Les lunettes.

Puis, quelques éclats manquaient dans le miroir face à Donnie, comme si un poing furieux était venu le percuter. Ce qui était probablement le cas.

Dans sa crise de jalousie, l'homme s'était presque arraché les cheveux, avait broyé ses lunettes dans ses mains, les tordant, puis avait fracassé le miroir, sans se soucier de se blesser, dans des toilettes publiques, à cause d'un trop beau danseur. Raph eut un éclair de compassion. Lui-même, devant la scène de Leo faisant une fellation à un autre, avait failli faire éclater son verre dans sa main. Ils étaient deux idiots d'être tant tourmentés pour un être utilisant son corps comme fond de commerce. Et encore plus Donnie, le manque d'enthousiasme de Leo vis-à-vis de lui étant plus qu'apparent.

« Vous êtes blessé? » questionna-t-il doucement.

L'autre sursauta, comme s'il n'avait jamais perçu la présence d'un autre être dans la même pièce que lui et le fixa intensément.

Les yeux de l'homme étaient d'une couleur brune très riche, qui lui rappelait la terre et les arbres, d'un noisette profond avec une pointe d'acajou. Un instant, le regard sembla alarmé, puis il plissa les yeux, déclarant froidement, en se redressant de toute sa taille de près de deux mètres.

« Je suis docteur. Je suis capable de m'occuper de moi-même, merci. »

Raphael fronça les sourcils à l'aigre réponse. Il n'avait voulu qu'être aimable. De toute évidence, ce type méritait peut-être ce qui lui arrivait. Pour réagir de façon si violente, peut-être Leo n'avait-il pas tort de le fuir.

Sans répondre, il ferma le robinet et tourna le dos au « docteur » pour sortir, quand, tout à coup, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit et Leo entra précipitamment, souriant à Raphael lascivement.

« Je te cherchais... » commenca-t-il, d'une voix sensuelle, mais soudain, il se tut, le sourire mourant sur ses lèvres en constatant la présence de Donnie dans les toilettes, qu'il semblait ignorer. Leo était donc venu pour lui seul et il détesta son cœur qui se gonfla à cette réalisation.

Le docteur se retourna vivement à la voix et plissant des yeux, il demanda, la voix vibrante d'espoir, si différente de la froideur qu'elle avait, en s'adressant à Raphael :

« Leo? Tu me cherchais, mon adoré? »

Le jeune docteur semblait dans le plus total ravissement, les yeux brillants, alors que le beau visage de Leo se tordit au surnom tendre et Raph comprit. Sans ses lunettes, Donnie ne pouvait voir assez l'expression de son protégé. Il n'avait pas remarqué que celui-ci s'était adressé à Raphael. L'homme, la veille, ne les avait pas vu sortir ensemble des cabines. Il ignorait qu'ils se connaissaient. La façon dont il plissait les yeux prouvait assez sa myopie.

Il vit combien Leonardo essayait de prendre sur lui pour conserver un maintien naturel et une voix professionnelle. Il pouvait bien ne pas aimer son protecteur, il avait trop le sens pratique pour vouloir perdre sa protection, raisonna Raphael.

« M. Hudson. Vous avez perdu vos lunettes? » demanda-t-il d'une voix assez posée. « Vous avez besoin de mon aide pour les retrouver? »

Le docteur, le regard flou, mais attendri, s'avança et prit le visage du beau garçon en main, sans se soucier d'y laisser une marque sanglante, s'approchant pour embrasser le danseur, mais celui-ci se déroba.

« Vous oubliez le règlement. Pas de contact à cet étage. » souffla Leo et Donnie, se retourna, exaspéré, vers Raphael, comme si sa présence était la cause du refus de son bel amant. Il poussa un soupir nerveux et jeta rapidement des ordres, passant une main tremblante dans ses cheveux, pour les lisser à nouveau en queue de cheval.

« Va dans ta chambre. Prends une douche. Lave-toi consciencieusement. Frotte tout ton corps. Ensuite, brosse tes dents deux fois, sans oublier ta langue. Gargarise-toi. Retire ton bijou, je le désinfecterai moi-même. Et change de vêtements. Je vais brûler ceux-ci après. » finit-il en grinçant des dents. « J'ai des choses à faire, mais ensuite, je te garde pour la nuit. »

Leo ne dit mot, à l'énoncé de son quasi châtiment, n'osant regarder Raphael et, comme un enfant mis au coin, il sortit de la salle de bain, tête basse.

Raph demeura tétanisé un instant devant cette réaction disproportionnée de la part de ce Donnie. Okay, si sa copine avait sucé un type, il l'aurait lui aussi, très mal pris. Mais pas de cette façon.

Il avait découvert que Lisa le trompait. Il avait été en colère et l'avait confronté. Lisa, n'avait rien regretté et avait préféré annoncer à Raph qu'elle le quittait. Il avait été bouleversé et blessé, mais préférait cette avenue, le célibat, à celle d'être cocu.

Casey l'avait félicité de sa réaction mature et modérée.

Pourquoi cet homme, tant qu'à être malheureux, ne trouvait pas une personne chaste? Il paraissait assez bien, était riche et puissant, le genre d'homme que les femmes comme Lisa semblaient apprécier. Certes, il semblait contrôlant, mais avec une personne fidèle, sans doute, il le serait moins. Il n'aurait pas à agir en névrosé au point de presque tremper son protéger dans du Javel et de brûler ses vêtements.

Son conseil resta sur sa langue, alors que sortant un contenant de la poche intérieur de son veston, le docteur avala cul sec deux pilules, la main tremblante. Puis, sans le regarder, le docteur parla, d'une voix polaire.

« Oublie ce que tu as vu ou entendu. Tu ne peux pas me juger. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est qu'aimer… »

Raph, qui essuyait ses mains, se tourna, piqué.

« Qu'est-ce que t'en sais, Doc Machin? Tu ne me connais pas! »

Avec dégoût, Donnie sans se retourner quitta la salle de bain, finissant froidement :

« Vous me dégoûtez! Vous tous ici qui venez pour vous repaitre de la misère humaine. Vous pensez que vous connaissez tout et pourtant…vous ne savez rien! »

Une veine battit à sa tempe et il fallut tout son contrôle de soi pour ne pas sauter à la gorge de l'autre. Il essaya de se rappeler ce qu'il avait appris à son séminaire de gestion des émotions. Sa mère l'y avait inscrit quand il avait 15 ans, pour apprendre à contrôler sa colère, lors de son énième renvoi d'école. En fait, c'était ça ou la maison de redressement. Cela avait été un très long trois ans, à suivre des thérapies, quatre fois par semaine. Mais il devait admettre, cela avait payé. Sans cela, il n'aurait jamais pu conserver un emploi, tant son tempérament était explosif à l'époque. Il serait sans doute en prison.

Il retourna donc s'asseoir, peu intéressé maintenant, sachant que Leo, sans doute, ne pourrait danser. Rien n'avait été encore annulé sur l'horaire, mais Raph se dit que cela ne serait qu'une question de temps. Devait-il choisir un autre danseur ou danseuse? Il regarda les fiches, les faisant défiler d'un doigt blasé, tous lui apparaissant fades et une perte de temps et d'argent. Puis, il s'arrêta à la fiche de Karai. La Japonaise semblait très proche de son partenaire de danse. Peut-être pourrait le renseigner. Il y songea quand Adrien, le nouveau danseur, cause que Leo était mis sur le banc et puni, songea-t-il avec colère, vint le voir.

« Un bel homme comme toi… »

Il fut coupé en pleine salade. Un des videurs s'approcha et tapa sur son épaule.

« T'es demandé en arrière. »

Le jeune homme, surpris, se leva et Raph se dit qu'il allait avoir un savon pour avoir palper le beau Leo de trop près. Il n'aurait pu voulu être à sa place. Ce docteur était cinglé.

Il attendit, se demandant à quel point allait aller les remontrances pour le petit nouveau, puis se dit que cela n'avait pas d'importance. Il retourna donc au Ipad, afin de sélectionner Karai. Dès qu'il toucha l'écran, appuyant sur l'option « ordre alphabétique » pour ne pas faire le tour des 50 danseurs, il eut un choc.

La première fiche était pour « Alisson »

Il n'avait plus d'Adrien.

Inquiet, mais surtout curieux, il alla au bar, les serveuses étant trop sibyllines à son goût.

« Je voulais le nouveau, mais je ne trouve plus sa fiche. Il était à ma table et il est partit. »

« Tu n'as vraiment pas de chances, dans tes choix, toi. Hier, le trop beau Leo et aujourd'hui, ce petit voleur. »

Raphael ouvrit les yeux.

« Ouais. M. Donnie a offert une montre de prix à son protégé. Un truc qui coûte des milliers de dollars. Quelqu'un a vu Adrien la mettre dans sa poche. On a fouillé ses affaires. On y a trouvé la montre et de la drogue, ce qui est aussi interdit. M. Donnie l'a renvoyé. Il peut le faire. Le patron approuve toutes ses décisions. » expliqua le barman en remplissant un verre que Raph n'avait même pas demandé, se rappelant la conversation surprise dans les toilettes.

Ce pauvre Adriem n'avait rien dans ses poches, initialement, sûrement, à part un ticket de métro, peut-être. C'était des conneries et son "crime" était tout autre.

Ce Donnie Hudson avait de sérieux problème de gestion des émotions et il comprenait soudain Leo d'en avoir presque peur. Il pensa au pauvre danseur à l'étage, qui devait se frotter la peau à vif pour plaire à ce quasi-maniaque et soudain, le rebelle en Raph, que sa mère d'abord et le NYPD, ensuite, avait tenté d'étouffer, surgit.

Cet enfoiré en était à glisser des fausses preuves pour faire mettre un pauvre type à la porte car il ne pouvait contrôler sa jalousie dévorante? Merde! Il se prétendait docteur, en plus! Parlons d'un cordonnier mal chaussé! Ce mec avait besoin de médicaments et de thérapies!

Cela, il ne pouvait le donner, mais il lui donnerait autre chose. Il allait lui frotter du sel dans les plaies au point que le docteur comprenne qu'il agissait en insensé et que sa passion change d'objet. Pour le bien de tous.

Il vida le verre d'un trait, puis retourna à sa table. Il toucha à nouveau l'écran et fit défiler les fiches jusqu'à celle de Leo.

Il ne réfléchit pas, voulant donner une leçon à ce prétentieux docteur, qui, par un heureux hasard était hors de vue. Il avait soudain envie de confrontation et d'exprimer toute sa rage accumulée. Le monstre en lui était demeuré en cage trop longtemps. Il avait besoin de défoulement.

Il ne pensa pas à son travail. Ni au prix. Oubliée, la mission. Tout était trivial, en comparaison.

Il réserva Leo pour la nuit, dans la chambre numéro deux. Si ce Donnie voulait s'y opposer, il devrait se battre. Oui, il allait lui donner une bonne leçon et avoir le corps délicieux de son protégé sous lui, en prime.

* * *

 _C'est la première fois que j'essaye de faire une histoire lente dans la montée des sentiments. Leo veut utiliser Peter O Neil,(le faux nom de Raphael Jones) et Raphael veut utiliser Leo. Combien de temps cela durera-t-il, dans ces circonstances plutôt particulières?_

 _Mptoux : Je sais que c'est complexe à comprendre. Je réutilise tous les personnages, mais en déstructuration des canons. Je ne peux pas tout expliquer, tout de suite, mais si tu me dis qu'une description de qui fait quoi en début de fic rendrait le tout plus clair, je vais le faire. Je traduis actuellement cette fic en anglais et je vais la publier sous cette langue plus tard cette semaine avec des illustrations. Donc, si j'ai des choses à corriger, tu peux me le dire. Merci_


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour aux lecteurs.**

 **Je vais poursuivre cette histoire en anglais sur A03. Le chapitre 4 est déjà écrit mais en anglais, uniquement. Je ne me sens plus vraiment à ma place ici, suite à certains commentaires au sujet que toutes les fics francophones ne valent pas la peine (je tourne ma langue) d'être lues.**

 **Mais de toute évidence, vous apprendre à vous, l'ouverture d'esprit, le tact (et l'orthographe), ne valaient pas davantage la peine. (J'utilise le pluriel, mais je ne m'adresse qu'à une personne qui a réussi à présenter le texte le plus difficile à lire tellement il faisait saigner les yeux, autant pas les fautes que la pauvreté de l'argumentation.)**

 **Bref, je laisse ici mes fics, mais je ne prévois pas en ajouter de nouvelles dans cette langue, ni même, sur ce site. Mes sujets détonnent des autres et je ne crois pas que ce que j'écris plaise aux unilingues francophones.**

 **Pour ceux lisant l'anglais, intéressés par le reste, vous pourrez continuer votre lecture sur A03**


End file.
